


Extraction

by Bright_eyes66



Category: Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bottom Levi, Comfort, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, poor levi, stuck dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_eyes66/pseuds/Bright_eyes66
Summary: Levi has an accident in which he slips and falls onto a large object in the readers room. Unfortunately it becomes lodged right up his ass and the reader has to help him remove it which makes for a painful and humiliating experience for Humanities  strongest soldier.
Relationships: Levi/OC, Levi/Original Characters, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Extraction

Y/n started as the door to her office slammed open and her eyes jumped to it in order to see whom had decided to barge in. They then rolled in exasperation when she saw it was the Survey Corps notorious Captain whom still after all these years had not it appeared gained the ability to knock before entering. “Captain Levi” she greeted, watching as he waltzed into the room and gracefully lowered himself onto the couch. He spared her a short glance and a curt nod before letting his eyes wander round the room, his lip curling slightly in what she assumed to be disgust at what he probably considered to be messy. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Y/n prodded when it appeared that he wasn’t going to inform her of the reason for his unannounced visit. Levi’s eyes once again jumped to hers and she felt herself blushing beneath his gaze. Y/n had a close relationship with the captain, she had always admired him and suffered from a very secret and long standing crush on the stoic scout but had managed to keep it covered for all the years she’d known him. Somewhere along the way Levi has started to pay attention to her and they’d become friends and recently she’d been appointed to squad leader meaning they worked even more closely together which had only caused her feelings to grow. She continued to keep them well hidden though in fear of ruining the relationship she already had with the former thug.

“I need to borrow your shower” Levi’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“What’s wrong with yours?”

“No hot water”.

“Use the communal ones”.  
The look of disgust Levi threw her made her smirk. 

“I’m kidding” she chuckled, “go ahead” she gestured to her bedroom which was attached to her office which had an en suite attached to it. 

“Thanks” Levi grunted before climbing to his feet and strutting into her bedroom with a towel she’d just noticed flung over his shoulder.  
Y/n watched him leave and briefly and wistfully wandered if he’d mind if she joined, she shook her head to dispel the thought and got back to her paperwork. 

Levi climbed out the shower, towelling his hair before making his way into the bedroom. His body dripped water onto the hardwood floor and he made a mental note to dry it once he was dressed. He paused momentarily to dry off his body before taking a step towards his clothes, he however didn’t make it that far. In an uncharacteristic display of clumsiness his foot slipped out in from beneath him on the water he’d dripped on the floor and he found himself flying backwards and landing with a sickening thud onto his ass. In any other circumstance he would have just cursed and got back to his feet, relieved that no one had seen but this time was a little different.  
As he landed he felt an agonisingly sharp searing pain spread through his ass and more specifically through his rectum. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before and Levi was no stranger to pain but this felt like he was being torn in half and ripped open. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, he couldn’t stop the loud shriek of pain that was definitely a few octaves higher than his usual shout from leaving his lips. The pain didn’t stop there though, his asshole continued to burn profusely as he tried to hold himself off the ground causing him to let out a long high pitched groan of pain. He then heard the bedroom door open and lifted his tear filled eyes to meet Y/n’s own alarmed ones. 

Y/n’s concentration was pulled from her paperwork at the sound of a thud which was instantly followed by a very un-Levi-like high pitched shout. Startled she jumped to her feet and hurried over to the door. “Levi” she questioned worriedly. The only response she received was an extremely pained moan that closely resembled a wounded animal and certainly not the usually baritone voice of humanities strongest soldier. She decided that that was her cue to enter and cautiously opened the door and poked her head in. The sight she was met with was not what she could ever have imagined. 

Levi was stark naked, his body still slightly damp and glistening. His body rippled with muscle and his skin looked a size too small as it was pulled taught over every bulging ridge and contour, illustrating just how strong he really was. She took in his broad chest and prominent abs and felt her mouth go dry as her gaze traveled lower to what hung between his thighs. What Levi may have slightly lacked in his height he made up for elsewhere. She felt her face burn as she realised she’d been staring for a little too long and her eyes jumped back up to his normally stoic face. What she saw there though quickly pulled her out of her embarrassment and she became concerned.  
His eyes were wide and tearful and his face a couple shades paler than his normal complexion. His mouth hung open, chest heaving yet he seemed to be choking on air and every so often he’d release another shaky whine. The position he was holding himself in was also strange. His stomach was pointed to the ceiling and his hands and feet were planted on the floor supporting his weight as his butt hovered off the floor. 

“What’s wrong” she asked concerned, taking a small cautious step towards him. 

Levi took a couple of short breaths and clenched his jaw and eyes shut before answering breathlessly, “I think .. nngh.. I fell onto something”. 

Y/ns brow furrowed, not quite understanding what he was getting at. “You fell onto something? Did you hurt your back or something?” 

“No” Levi gasped as he shifted slightly then his face began to redden as he averted his eye contact from her. He was torn for a second on whether to elaborate to her or scream at her to get out but in the end he decided to endure the embarrassment rather than suffer the torture ripping through his ass alone.  
His face was burning and his eyes cast downward as he gasped out shakily “I... nngh... fell onto something... *gasp*... and I think it went...inside me”. 

Y/n’s eyebrow shot to her hairline and her mouth dropped open as she got the gist of what he was implying. “Up your ass?!” She blurted out before internally cringing at her bluntness.  
Levi gritted his teeth and scrunched his eyes shut in pain before nodding slowly. He then opened them slowly and lifted them to meet hers with a look of shame and utter embarrassment. In any other circumstance he would have looked adorable Y/n noted. His nonchalant, proud attitude from earlier was gone without a trace but then again who’s wouldn’t have when something had been jammed unexpectedly and suddenly up their asshole. 

“Okay” Y/n breathed calmly “she approached him slowly as if she were approaching a scared animal and knelt beside his trembling form, “try not to panic, I’m sure we can get it out” she murmured to him in an effort to calm him. 

“No.” Levi said very suddenly.  
“I can get it out myself” he stated determinedly despite the slight tremor in his voice.  
“I just may need some turning over to my knees”. 

“Okay” Y/n responded gently , “we’ll go slow okay”. 

Levi bobbed his head curtly in response before taking a deep breath to prepare himself.  
Y/n place one hand gently on his back and the other gripped his shoulder as she carefully helped him roll onto his front.  
Levi gasped and groaned as he moved, short staccato yells falling uncontrolled from his mouth at the agony of having to manoeuvre himself with something forced dry up his anus.  
Y/n winces internally, it was shocking to see Levi so wrecked and was not something she’d ever witnessed before, she knew that for him to be in this much discomfort whatever it was must be stuck up there pretty deep.  
Finally Levi managed to manoeuvre to his hands and knees, he was panting exhaustedly and his bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat.  
Whilst his eyes were screwed shut again Y/n snuck a glance to try and see what Levi had fallen onto. She cringed when she realised what it was.  
It was a long device that Hange had invented and given her a while back to test. She still wasn’t entirely sure of its purpose, Hange had said she was trying to measure air pressure or temperature or something along those lines. It was around 7 inches long and had a thick diameter. The head was slightly pointed which explained why it had entered Levi so easily. However the end was also very flared. Although she couldn’t really see where it entered Levi’s ass she could tell that it had gone well past the flared end meaning extracting it was going to be no easy task. The item also had ball like ridges that got bigger the closer to the bottom they got. This would further increase the difficulty of removing it depending on how far up into Levi it was. From her angle she could only see the base appeared to be protruding from between Levi’s cheeks. 

“Don’t look!!” Y/n was snapped from her observations by Levi’s mortified yell. 

“Sorry” Y/n murmured guiltily meeting his pained gaze.  
“I was just checking to see what you fell on”. 

He hesitated.  
“Well, what is it then” he asked fearfully. 

Y/n explained to him gently as she could whilst trying to keep him calm but she could tell that he was starting to panic as she detailed him on the flared end. 

“Fucking shitty four eyes” Levi wheezed, clenching his jaw slightly as another wave of pain hit him. He locked his eyes onto the floorboards between his hands.  
“Thanks for helping me turn over” he grunted sheepishly whilst still avoiding her gaze “but I think... nghh... I think I’ll take it from here.  
Y/n nodded and quietly rose to her feet taking that has her cue to leave, “I’ll be just outside if you need me”.  
Levi didn’t respond but waited until she’d left the room before swallowing and preparing himself for what was no doubt going to be a painful experience. 

Half an hour of labour later he was no better off. He’d tried everything to dislodge it, pulling it had achieved nothing other than making him cry out in pain, he’d tried to bare down and push it out like a shit until he was close to passing out but again it proved fruitless. He’d even been reduced to the shame of trying to finger himself to try and ease it out, something he never would have dreamed of doing, but he couldn’t reach far enough in. He desperately tries to mute himself as he proceeded but that too was unsuccessful as the longer it stayed in the more the pain began to flare up. He almost sobbed in mortification and horror when he finally reached the conclusion that he needed help. 

Y/n sat on her office couch quietly, worrying her lip with her teeth as she heard Levi’s muffled groans and shouts through the door. Once she’d left the bedroom it had hit her what had happened.  
The Captain Levi; Humanities strongest soldier was shut in her bedroom with a rather large phallic shaped object lodged right up his ass. She couldn’t help her mind wandering to what was probably occurring in there now as he tried to extract it. The grunts and whines didn’t leave much to the imagination. She cringed at the thought of anyone finding out about it, not that she’d ever tell but she imagined Hange in particular would find it hilarious, particularly as she was always saying that Levi has “a stick up his ass”.  
“Y/n” she stood up and hurried to the door upon hearing Levi meekly call her name, his voice weak and breathless. She opened the door and took in his panting form. He hadn’t moved from where she’d last seen him but he looked even more exhausted than before. His freshly showered body now had a sheen of sweat covering it and his arms were shaking with the effort of keeping himself propped up whilst he tried to fish out the offending object from his burning asshole.  
“You okay?” She questioned him carefully.  
“I.. *gasp*.. can’t get it out, I ..aahh...need some help”. 

Y/n stared at him for a moment whilst she processes his words. His face was burning with humiliation and his eyes swam with the beginnings of panic, she’d never seen him look so vulnerable and she felt a pang of sympathy.  
“Okay” she whispered, “wait here, I’ll go fetch a medic”. 

Levi’s eyes snapped up to meet hers,  
“No.” He declares for the second time that day. 

“Captain, you need to see a professional to have this removed or you could do some serious damage to yourself, especially since from what I can see it looks to be up there pretty deep”.

Levi shook his head determinedly, “no medics” he states firmly. “I can’t have anyone finding out about this, not even the doctors. You know how gossip spreads round here, I can’t have my soldiers finding out that their Captain had to be admitted to the infirmary with... with... something ..nngh.. stuck up his ass, they’ll never believe that I just fell on it .... and please... don’t call me captain... arghh..not when.. *gasp*.. I’m like this” he finishes with his eyes downcast. 

Y/n contemplates his words quietly before giving a gentle sigh and kneeling down beside again.  
“Okay Levi, are you asking me to help you get it out then?” She questions him gently.  
Levi bites his bottom lip and angles his head away from her slightly so she can’t see his face and gives a feeble nod.  
Y/n suddenly feels overwhelmed with sympathy for the small captain and feeling suddenly brave she reaches over and takes his chin in her hand and tilts his head to look at her. She’s not sure if it’s her imagination but she thinks she feels him lean into her touch slightly and when his eyes make contact with her own she gives him a kind smile.  
“Don’t worry Levi, we’ll get it out” she states confidently, pushing away the doubts she had. She releases his head gently and begins to move round behind him, “I’m going to take a look okay?” Levi remains silent with his head lowered once again so Y/n takes his lack of protest as permission to do so.  
Once she’s moved to his rear she gently placed her hands on his firm cheeks and can’t help but raise her eyebrows because ‘Levi has a nice ass’. Levi is tense beneath her touch but he grows tenser as she uses her hands to part his ass cheeks.  
Levi’s breath catches as he feels them stretch apart, putting further strain on his already throbbing hole and he squirms from the discomfort and the humiliation.  
Y/n is glad Levi can’t see her because she outwardly cringes when her eyes finally find Levi’s puckered entrance. The object is jammed in deep, the only thing that has prevented it going all the way in is the large base. Yet it’s still past the final ridge at the bottom. Levi’s rim is stretched tight around the object and it’s worryingly red and puffy. It twitches sporadically from being held open for a long period and from such a large and sudden stretch. Y/n frowns in concern when she then notices some blood, meaning that he’s slightly torn. She could definitely see why he was in so much pain. She tentatively reaches forward and touches the soft ring of Levi’s hole.  
Levi is no stranger to sex but that is somewhere he doesn’t let anyone go so the shock of feeling cold fingers dancing along his scalding rim causes him to suddenly clench down on the large object penetrating him from behind.  
This causes him further pain as his asshole tightens on the already too large instrument. He gives an alarmed and pained shout that has Y/n hurriedly withdrawing her finger as if she’d been burnt. 

“Sorry” she blurts out, watching as his red raw hole spasms erratically. 

“It’s okay” Levi groans hoarsely between gasps and whines whilst trying to blink away his tears. “We aren’t going to get anywhere without you touching it”. 

“What have you tried to remove it” she questions him gently. 

Levi pauses before answering, “I’ve tried pulling it and tried to push it out” he hesitates before continuing, just wishing he could disappear “I....nngh... tried to get my hand back there to ease it out but I couldn’t reach my finger in far enough” he finishes shamefully. The embarrassment he’s feeling in this moment is like nothing he’s ever felt before, he feels disgusting, full and is beyond humiliated. He’s pretty sure he’d rather be eaten by a titan than have to endure this. 

“Okay, well I’m sure I can have a bit more success with that” she says kindly and seemingly unphased.  
In reality however her heart is hammering wildly around her chest. Unlike the Captain she is a stranger to sex but has secretly daydreamed about having sexual encounters with Levi but had never imagined that it could actually happen. Of course this wasn’t what she’d had in mind but it was still technically further than she’d been with anyone.  
She gently caresses Levi’s shivering flank in an effort to comfort him.  
“I don’t want to do this without any lubricant, that would only cause you more pain, I don’t suppose you have any?” She asks shyly.  
Levi nods “My office, top draw on the right of my desk, my doors unlocked”. 

“I’ll be right back” Y/n tells him as she jumps to her feet and runs out the door.  
Levi prays to the gods that she locked it behind her because the thought that someone may walk in and find him like this is terrifying 

After she returns Y/n crouches behind the Captain again, uncaps the lube and drizzles some onto her fingers before parting the globes of his ass and squeezing a little onto his ruined entrance. Levi can’t help but sigh at the relief of the cool lube onto his flaming rim.  
Y/n slowly and softly starts to massage Levi’s hole whilst he bites his lip to stifle any whines. He can’t stop a yelp from slipping out though as Y/n slips in alongside the hard object.  
“I’m sorry” she coos gently, wincing as she watches his asshole stretching further to accommodate her own appendage. She feels it clench down on her periodically and how it shivers after being help open for so long. She caresses his asshole with her thumb in order to encourage him to relax and loosen up. 

Levi puts all his effort into doing just that. He tries to gain control of his breathing and just when he thinks he’s managed it, Y/n inserts a second finger.  
“Nngghh” he groans lowly but it jumps up another pitch as she pushes them deeper and he’s reduced to a whimpering mess. 

Y/n realises at that moment that in order to get a good grip on the object from inside to dislodge it, she’s going to need to use her thumb aswell.  
“Erm Levi... I’m gonna need you to push” she tells him quietly and slightly embarrassed at having to ask him to do that.  
Levi tenses, he was mortified and he lets the first tear escape his eyes, to preoccupied with trying to not clench to blink them away.  
“Okay” he whispers, barely audible before beginning to bare down as he would if he were having a shit.  
The room is filled with the sound of grunting and sure enough Levi’s rose bud begins to blossom out around her fingers and the stuck object. Y/n takes the opportunity to gently insert her thumb. The Captain stops pushing and his sphincter closes around her fingers again. A strange mix of a whimper and a whine gurgles up through his throat at the additional intrusion.  
Y/n gets a good grasp on the object from within, before pausing to let him catch his breath because...this- was-going-to-hurt. 

Levi turned to look at her with questioning eyes, “what are you... AUUUUGHHHHH” he practically screams has Y/n starts to pull and twist the object impaling him. He howls in agony as she twists it from side to side trying to dislodge it. His voice climbs another couple of notches as she inserts a finger from her other hand to try keep his wrecked passage pried open.  
By this point he’s openly sobbing, completely abandoning his pride and any salvageable dignity at the feeling of being ripped apart.  
“Stop! ... Arghhh..... oh god......FUCK....STOP!!”. 

She wants to, the sight of him in so much agony brings tears to her eyes but she knows that if she stops now, his body will only suck Hanges instrument back in and they’ll be at square one. This is the only way to get it out without visiting the infirmary.  
“I’m sorry Levi! I can’t! This is the only way I can remove it” she cries to him. 

Levi’s arms give way and his head slumps to the floor, leaving only his hips raised and his spread ass on display. His mouth is open in a now silent scream as he surrenders himself to the torture, the new position only increases his discomfort and he’s aware of the object twisting against his guts.  
His rectum feels like it’s about to burst from the pressure. 

Relief floods y/n as she feels the object start to shift out of the twitching butthole.  
“Push Levi!”  
Levi uses all of the energy he has left to bare down on the object and Y/n’s hands. The widest part of the largest ridge begins to crown and Levi’s tight ring is stretched to beyond anything he’s ever known and he swears he can feel it tearing in two. His hands claw at the floor in front of him, his eyes rolling into his skull as his head lies in a puddle of his own drool.  
“AUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!”. The widest part catches on his rim.  
“AyyyeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEE!!” OOOH......OOOH......OOOH....OOOH.....OOOH!”.  
Y/n can only watch with wide eyes as Levi falls apart as she tugs on the offending object.  
After the widest part exits his broken body Levi continues to push, desperate for it to be over. His heart is filled with horror though as through him baring down hard his bulging butthole twitches out a couple of audible farts in front of Y/n. The notorious captain isn’t sure how he’ll ever face her after this.  
Y/n pretends not to notice and continues to coo and praise him throughout the ordeal.  
“It’s okay” she murmurs in response to another pained moan, “we’re almost halfway”. 

Levi’s pupils dilate in dread, they weren’t even half way. Before he can stop it another whimper escapes him. 

Y/n shushes him gently and reaches forward to brush his sweaty bangs from his face before caressing the nape of his neck, feeling him shiver beneath her touch.  
Unfortunately the position he was in seemed to be slowing down the removal of the final few inches and the large flared head.  
“Levi, I need you to roll onto your back”. 

The Captain groaned inwardly but with some help and discomfort he rolled onto his back but instantly regretted it. As Y/n grabbed under his knees to lift them up he realises he was more exposed. Not only was his upturned ass on display but his cock and balls are hung on prominent display in front of Y/n’s face. Not to mention that now she would be able to witness is pained facial expressions. 

Y/n tried to ignore the fact that she now had Levi’s member hanging just near where she was working and proceeded with removing the blockage causing her Captain so much distress. She was so focused however that she didn’t notice something else happening to Levi. Even when to her confusion he appeared to be tightening and clenching hard around the intrusion. 

At first the new angle feels just the same as when he was on his knees but then a certain twist and tug rubs the instrument against something inside of Levi. He gasps audibly and his whole body tenses, ass clenching hard around the object. Now every tug rubs against that spot and Levi realises with dread that it’s now jammed against his prostate. Then mortifyingly he realises he’s rapidly growing hard.  
‘No!’ He screams internally ‘This can’t be happening!’. If Y/n realised he was getting off of this he’d die of embarrassment. He tried to think of something off putting to diffuse his now obvious growing arousal, he even tried to focus on the still present pain in his torn, ruined ass but now mixed with the constant rubbing against that bundle of nerves inside him it only seemed to increase his arousal. One particular hard rub sent stars flashing behind his eyes and he wasn’t able to stop the lewd moan that escaped his lips. His face burned brightly and he prayed Y/n was too distracted to notice, it then burned even brighter when he realised he’d started to rut against the object and Y/n’s fingers which was still jammed halfway up his pulsating hole.  
Y/n shot him a confused look but in her naivety just assumed it was the pain causing his excessive movement. The thought that he might cum in front of her from something lodged in his anus was enough to force him to stop his body from grinding down against her.  
It wasn’t enough however to stave off the growing knot in his stomach. He begins to pant open mouthed and his legs twitch uncontrollably as he’s brought closer and closer to his peak.  
“Y/n” he whispers as his eyes become slightly crossed.  
“Y/n, you need to... nngh... slow down”. 

His request is once again ignored however as Y/n determinedly focuses on the task at hand.  
“Hold on a little longer Levi... I’m almost there” she responds, giving the base another firm twist.

“No... you.... don’t... understand” Levi gasps desperately.  
“P..p..please, I’m gonna... ah.... I’m gonna.....”.  
She’s pullling on the object now and the flared head catches and tugs on his swollen rim and whilst simultaneously rubbing his prostate and that’s all it takes to push him over the edge.  
“No.....please....no......nnngh....Y/N!!”

Y/n chooses that moment to look up and she flushes a deep shade of red when she realises why Levi has been trying to make her stop.  
His previously flaccid penis is standing erect and dripping with pre-cum. That final tug causes Levi to tense up, his ass clenching around the unforgiving material of the object still partially inserted in him and Y/n’s fingers. He tightens so much that Y/n can’t help but wince. His eyes roll into his skull, mouth open, panting. His legs tremble violently and his toes curl, his whole body trembling through the most intense and longest orgasm he’s ever experienced. His cock shoots an abnormally large amount of cum across his chest, face and even into his mouth. Y/n tries to extract her fingers from his spasming hole but that little extra stimulation seems to push his body over the edge again and he screams his way through a second orgasm, almost losing consciousness as his cock twitches and spurts out yet more cum before going flat and lying limp and pathetic in a pool of cum on his stomach.  
Y/n doesn’t know what to say as she watches the barely conscious captains body twitch with aftershocks. She’s waits till she’s sure he won’t cum again before using her fingers to pry open his quivering abused hole and drags the flared head out.  
This snaps Levi back into consciousness as he writhes beneath her with the occasional hoarse whine from the overstimulation in his ass after having just had two massive orgasms.

Finally she manages to dislodge the head and slides it out of the ruined Captain with a lewd squelch. He sighs in relief as he feels it slip out of his wrecked entrance.  
Y/n continues to keep his legs open as she assesses the damage. His asshole is now wide and gaping and it flutters weakly as it tries to clench down on something that isn’t there. There’s a little blood so she can tell he’s torn a little. She touches the puffy rim gently and it tightens, winking at her for a second before falling open again. Levi is definitely going to be sore for a while, she only hopes that he isn’t going to have to ride a horse anytime soon because that would be very uncomfortable.  
She lowers his legs looks over the rest of her superior. He looks awful.  
It’s hard to believe it’s the same man that strutted so confidently into her office less than 2 hours ago.  
His head is lolling to the side, his reddened eyes lowered in shame. His body is trembling in humiliation and exhaustion and from his stomach to his face and even hair is covered in his own drying cum.  
He doesn’t look at all relaxed or sated despite cumming so hard. Y/n’s eyes soften and she takes his cum covered face and cups it in both hands.  
“Are you okay?” She whispers softy.  
Levi just stares back at her from beneath his bangs, not trusting his voice enough not to break if he answers.  
“Wait here” she murmurs gently before rising to the bathroom for some supplies, taking the blood tinged object and dumping it into the sink before Levi can see it. 

She returns with a couple of damp cloths and some soothing cream. Levi doesn’t have the energy to move from where he lies. He doesn’t fight her as she spreads his legs back up to expose his asshole again which she notes in relief is starting to shrink a little. She then rubs the soothing cream into the raw, swollen pucker. She can tell Levi is putting effort in not to whimper again as her fingers dance over the extremely sensitive and sore skin. She then uses the damp cloth to wipe the cum off his body, face and hair. Again Levi remains limp like a broken toy as she cleans him. Finally Y/n helps the still shaking captain to sit up.  
She cups his face again in her hands and rubs her thumb over his tear stained cheekbones. Levi slumps forward weakly and hides his face in the crook of her neck. She rubs her fingers through his inky black hair and along the shaved buzz cut of his nape. Holding his naked body close to her until he stops trembling. 

Levi isn’t someone who ever seeks out comfort from another person but in this moment he feels vulnerable, weak and degraded after being subjected to such humiliation that he needs it. Hiding his defiled and aching body in Y/n’s arms brings him some much needed comfort after what he just endured. Eventually though he pulls back before he slips off to sleep in his exhaustion. He attempts to clamber to his feet but a stabbing pain shoots up his ass and brings him to his knees with a pained yell. Before he can completely crash into the floor however Y/n wraps her arms around him and catches his exhausted body against her.  
“You need to take it slow Sir” she whispers into his hair as Levi’s head lolls against her shoulder.  
“I think you should stay here tonight” she utters carefully.  
Levi just closes his eyes and gives a minute nod.  
Five minutes ago, before he’d tried to get up he likely would have protested but now all of a sudden his office seemed so far away and the idea of hobbling there with what felt like a blow torched rectum ultimately changed his mind. Not to mention the fear of running into Erwin whom was on the same corridor and having explain why his best soldier couldn’t even sit down let alone walk on his own.  
Y/n was suprised by Levi’s lack of protest to her suggestion but she couldn’t help the warmth that pooled in her stomach as he lay collapsed in her arms. She tentatively placed her lips into his hair and planted a lingering kiss onto his head. The only reaction she received from the Scout Captain was for him to shiver slightly beneath her lips but not in discomfort. She pulled her sheets back and carefully helped him to drag himself onto her bed, lying him on his stomach, his head in her lap. She was about to move him onto a pillow but the raven haired male lightly grasped her sleeve signalling her to remain where she was.  
Y/n pulled the duvet over his body and continued to card her hands through his soft black locks until she felt his breathing even out and he succumbed to his exhaustion, falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Levi, I love you really! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, just to note that the object that got stuck inside him is just something I made up haha. It’s not a real invention just for anyone who may be wondering what it actually was, let’s just say it’s something Hange made up in one of her crazy experiments.


End file.
